Sink or swim ღ
by Lelou12
Summary: Juste une petite suggestion de ce qui pourrait se passer dans l'épisode 3x19 entre Damon et Elena.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de TVD ne m'appartiennent pas ni la série comme vous devez surement le savoir

Voili voilou comme tout le monde je me sens très inspiré par ce prochain épisode et avant de repasser une nuit de torture avec mon bras douloureux j'avais envie d'écrire ça, c'est une version de ce qui pourrait ( peu probable xD ) se passer au moment du "Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you" d'Elena  
>ATTENTION culcul et sans intérêt Mais que voulez vous je suis une romantique dans l'âme.<br>C'est un one shoot et je conseil cette chanson qui va parfaitement avec  
>Sink or Swim de Tyrone Wells<p>

Et voilà ! :

-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça Elena ? Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'on est parti, je sais que ce voyage avec moi ne t'enchante pas vraiment mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, soupira Damon.

Je relevai la tête et malgré la faible lumière qui perçait le ciel noir, je contemplai chaque trait de son visage en me demandant depuis combien de temps je m'étais mise à l'aimer autant... Chaque regard, chaque parole, était comme un coup de poignard droit dans mon cœur, comme pour me rappeler que mes sentiments étaient bien là, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'allais devoir les affronter.

-Je... désolé je réfléchissais à quelque chose que m'avait dit Stefan, annonçais-je avant de me rendre compte de l'énormité que je venait de sortir.

Les yeux de Damon se noircirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, je compris tout de suite qu'il pensait que Stefan et moi avions eu une conversation a cœur ouvert, confessant tout nos sentiments avant de nous embrasser tendrement.

-Sur toi... murmurais-je à regret.

Le visage de Damon changea et ses traits s'adoucirent avant de se tirer à nouveau sûrement soulagé et en même temps confus.

-Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son trouble.

Je relevai la tête et soupirai avant de lâcher :

-Stefan pense que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. En vérité, corrigeais-je, il pense que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Damon se crispa et essaya de garder son calme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable, toutes ses barrières étaient en miette, il ne restait plus que lui, l'humain, le jeune homme qui avait perdu sa mère trop tôt, fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et suivit son frère dans la mort. Je baissai la tête sans savoir quoi ajouter.

-Eh bien... murmura Damon d'une voix presque tremblante. Tu l'es ?

Cette fois-ci mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je reculai sans même le vouloir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, pas du tout... C'était trop tôt, j'aurais dû me taire.

-Je... on devrait rentrer avant qu'il fasse totalement nuit, répondis-je rapidement avant de rassembler mes affaires et de remonter le sentier vers le motel. Damon m'attrapa le bras et me força à le regarder.

-Si tu ne me répond pas je te jure que je t'embrasse, là, maintenant, et cette fois ci sans me retenir. Comme ça j'aurais ma réponse.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je répondis d'une voix tremblante :

-Trop de conséquences Damon, à quoi ça nous avancerais ?

-C'est un oui ? Murmura-t-il. Parce que si c'est le cas Elena, j'ai besoin de l'entendre. Je me fiche des conséquences, imagine que Stefan n'existe pas, que je sois humain, riche et près a t'épouser, m'aimes-tu Elena ?

Si Damon n'avait pas été aussi sérieux j'aurais presque pu trouver la situation drôle, mais je lui devais une réponse, maintenant.

-Pour le meilleure et pour le pire, murmurais-je sans vraiment savoir si je rigolais ou pleurais, sûrement les deux.

-Putain Elena une vrai réponse s'il te plaît !

-Oui. Trois lettres et mon cœur était broyé, trois lettres et mes larmes redoublèrent avant que je pousse la porte de notre chambre sans entendre Damon la retenir et me plaquer contre le mur.

-Je sais que Stefan existe, que je ne suis pas humain et que je ne pourrais jamais t'épouser, mais tu peux-tu y croire s'il te plaît ? Juste pour maintenant, donne nous une chance.

-Embrasse moi alors, murmurais-je.

-Tu as le visage trempé, pouffa-t-il.

-Fais le avant que je me rappelle que tu n'as plus de cœur, grondais-je avant de sentir ses lèvres accrocher les miennes et mon cœur exploser en un millier de sentiments.

* * *

><p>N'hésiter pas a me laisser des reviews :D<p> 


End file.
